User blog:Rocky Skies/A Look Back at a Rocky Year
Well Twitterponies. It's been quite the year for the blue colt. So many thank yous to hand out, but I'd be trying all night if I put down every one. :) Before I get to the shoutouts, I'd like to reflect on hoe I got to this point in to the RP. Because as the title of the blog points out, it wasn't always easy. First off, I want to reflect on something that's really hard for me to even think about. My beginning. Which was terrible. I mean AWFUL. I tried to start out as a ponified Mega Man. I realize now that he couldn't be more out of place in this RP world. I got instant hate for it, and it was well deserved. I didn't give up though. I know there are some RPers who expect perfection, but I didn't care. I was going to make mistakes in the beginning. That's just the way it is. My 2nd attempt, I created a little blue unicorn colt escaping an orphange for greener pastures in Ponyville. That's when Rocky was born. I've made a lot of good RP friends that have come and gone that have helped me become a better RPers. There are some RPers who aren't around anymore I'd like to shout out to: @mlp_Stormyskies, @mlp_Star, @mlp_Sunny, and @mlp_Flint. Wherever you are, thank you for giving me fun times in the RP when you were around. :) Today, I feel like I've come a long way from where I was a year ago. I feel like I've captured the mind of a unicorn colt. I'll also say my imagination wasn't the best, but it's gotten stronger since I joined Twitterponies. Because of that, it's been more of a fun experience since I knew what I was doing. I'd like to give a few shoutouts to those who have made my RP experience truly memorable. 'Kiryn' Kiryn...I'll just come out and say it. You are awesome. For being such a good RPer and a really good friend. I still remember you were the first colt Rocky has ever met in Ponyville. Remember? Back when you were blue? xD We've had so much fun on our small adventures and just simple interactions. I'd say you've had the biggest impact on me during my tenyard here. Thank you BSBFF. For everything. :3 'Aero Corsair' Aero, you've really left an impression on me. Not just in the RP but in life too. For a guy who has dodged death as many times as you, you are always a pretty laid back person. (Seriously. You should write a book about that.) I was really happy for you the day you became a Wonderbolt. Mainly because you shared your dreams with Rocky as you trained your way to the top. Looking at you now, I'd say that you've come just as long way as I have. You have a lot of heart Aero I'm proud to call you my "brother from another mother" Stay awesome Mr. Wonderbolt! 'Sweetkiss' I will say this right now. Sweetkiss personalitywise is one of the best RP Moms in the RP in my opinion. It helps that she loves to be a mom in real life. Rocky finding his real parents was the one story line I've done that took the most risks. Kiss, I thank you for being a huge part of it. It just feels right to me for you to be Rocky's mother by the way they interacted all those months before that. From when we met and you and Sol's wedding, to when Sunbelle was born, to when we found Sol when he went missing, it's been a wild ride. That and Rocky and Sweetkiss have one true thing in common. They both like to make other ponies happy. So in a way, it was a perfect match as mother and son. :) 'Singsong' Singsong is one of the RPers who got me into Twitterponies in the first place. She's one of the OCs I followed during my days of being an audience member who I just loved to watch. It's also because of me knowing her I was inspired to go with a musical talent for Rocky. I'm glad that both Rocky and Singsong have grown to be great friends. I would also another pony I would consider to be a great RP mother. I love to watch your interactions with Hamlet. I just love the amount of subtlety there is to their RP. I realize you're not around a whole lot to disclosed reasons, but it always puts a smile on my face whenever I see you in the feed. Other notables: Tower, FinalScore, Sweetie Pie, Moondancer, Cheerilee, Applebloom, Scoots, Coaldust, TrebleRiff, Glyde, Solaris, June, ShanXing, Dark, Roseluck, Applejack, Soarin, Fleetfoot, Sharpe, Italian, Cirrus, Puzzle, Pinkie, Golden, Compass, Fluttershy, NorthStar, Wind Cheer, Terra, Full Bloom, Gabby Gums, Alberio, Dartz, Silent Bell, Greenhoof, Mr. and Mrs. Cake, Cupcake, Keylime, Tailsin, Punkie, EmberGlow, Clockwork, Sapphire, Lilywisp, Kimono, Luna, Celestia, Spike, Roy G Bow, Farren, Esmeralda, and Horte Before I end this blog off, there's one quick thing I need to say. It's about all those time I've annoyed any of you by talking smack about myself. Some of you who shall not be mentioned think I do this to start drama or get attention. That's not at all my intention. In fact, I hate it myself when I talk bad about myself. Why do I do it then? I have no idea. I'm convinced that there are two sides to me. Part of me talks bad about myself and the other knows none of what comes out my mouth is true. From now on, if my confidence issues get to me, I will do my best to keep it to myself. For what it's worth, I am really sorry if I've hurt anypony because my attitude. But hey. We're all ponies right? :) Thanks for such a great 1st year ponies! Here's to a bright RP future! Category:Blog posts